


White Cats

by Senket



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikuo brings home a kitten and tells Kazahaya to take care of it. Kaza anger ensues. Rikuo is smug as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiablue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiablue).



Kazahaya was angry. Disgustingly, unbearably angry. A small white kitten mewled at him, its wet nose pressing against his stomach as it curled under his shirt. He was ranting at Rikuo quite loudly, supporting the creature with one arm. The lug went on reading his newspaper, ignoring the blonde, rather peacefully.

"Rikuo! How dare you make me take care of this- furball!"

"It's cute and it reminds me of you. Shut up."

"After that!" he snapped, a hot blush coming to his face as the teasing voice in his head told him it meant Rikuo found him cute. "Not on your life!"

Rikuo stood abruptly, chair scraping against the floor, and the slim boy, surprised, took a step back. In one movement from the man, the cat was out of his shirt and placed down on the table. It hoped down and curiously made its way into the kitchen. Kazahaya watched it go, ignoring the closeness of the intimidating presence that was his roommate.

Rikuo smirked, callused fingers directing the blonde's chin to look at him- his smirk almost set Kazahaya off again, but the smoldering look in his eyes kept him still. The smirk widened for a split second before Kazahaya found his lips completely occupied by Rikuo's own.

It was, after all, a good way to shut him up.

He shivered, arms going around the wide shoulders almost instantly. Rikuo pressed on, on arm tightening around the boy's slim waist, his free hand roaming down his back, brushing the back of his thigh, and then back up again, skimming up his sides, settling in his hair to draw him closer

Kazahaya mewled warmly, pressing closer. At the sound, Rikuo drew away, snickering madly. "I told you the kitten reminded me of you…"

"Urusai!"

Rikuo simply kissed him again.


End file.
